Over the years University of Nairobi (UoN) has established itself as one of the emerging world class universities in the fields of research and development, training, consultancy services and participation in national policies and governance. Major advancements have been registered in most of these. However, University has major research and grants management gaps that include: Very few faculty and staff trained on grants writing, No established mechanisms for training of principal investigators on UoN grants management procedures and guidelines, no organized grants management system, very limited systematic identification and dissemination of research opportunities, and No organized networks of researchers. This grant will directly address these major gaps by establishing the Office of Research Promotion (ORP) within the Grants section of the Finance Department. The specific objectives of the office are: Strengthen the capacity for research proposals development and grants writing; strengthen grants management and administration, and establish a network of biomedical and behavioral research administrators and researchers from local institutions of higher learning and research in line with the University of Nairobi Strategic plan of 2008-2013.